


Against the Wall and Nowhere to Run

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, She tops, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr request, and not that damn coin this time, as requested by tumblr, courier had a bet and it's riding on 10000 yen, dominant swindler, fight me, kabedon, not really canon, swindler is a top, this is... au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Hoodlum makes a bet with Courier.Courier kabedons Swindler.Swindler still tops.And nobody makes money in the end.
Relationships: Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Against the Wall and Nowhere to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: How about courier x swindler fic where courier traps swindler in a kabe-don ? a little bit of suggestiveness would be nice too ^^ keep up the great work!!!

It was supposed to be a joke. 

This was all supposed to be a joke. 

This was all supposed to be a way to get a quick 10,000 yen.

How did he get into this situation? 

* * *

Courier wasn’t one to fall for petty tricks or rise to the bait where pride was concerned, but he may or may not have imbibed just a little too much into the available booze and well… To be fair, it wasn’t Courier’s idea. Hoodlum and Brawler had decided to crowd around him by justifying that it was an all guys discussion. While Courier wasn't opposed to the idea, he already knew that whatever ideas those two came up with, it was bound to be something obnoxious and annoying.

Honestly, if Hacker was of age and had decided to attend this celebratory after party instead of babysitting Sister and Brother, Courier would have been more open to the idea of hanging out with the other men in the group. However, Courier was coerced into their little circle of testosterone and there was nothing that he could do about that.

Actually—

Before Courier was whisked away to the other corner of the room they had rented out for karaoke, he managed to snag a bottle of booze that Doctor happened to magic inside. (When asked, the woman had merely shrugged and pointed suggestively at her body—as if that would solve all the mysteries in the world). As he took a couple of swigs to numb his mind so that he could fully process whatever Hoodlum and Brawler were talking about (something to do with workout routines and free running techniques?), Courier took note of Swindler.

She was busy flipping through the pages of the book that held the songs for their karaoke session. She was slouched over on the couch, her eyes droopy with sleep. As he watched, he could see that she was mouthing words to herself, probably the names of the titles or the artists that were written alphabetically within the book. Next to Swindler, Doctor filed the ends of her nails, her eyes brooding and narrowed. While the two women would probably never see eye to eye on many things, it appeared that they had agreed to a truce beforehand. 

Nearby, Cutthroat was slumped on the floor, his arms flung over his chest as if he were in a casket. 

Courier continued to idly watch, making sure to grunt or make noncommittal comments here and there when he could feel the conversation was lagging between his other two companions. So far, the conversation was inane, but peaceful, which allowed the stoic man to let his thoughts wander. 

That was a mistake. 

You see, while Courier was busy thinking about tuning up his bike and the next delivery that he was sure would tide him over for the next few months, both Hoodlum and Brawler were casting sly glances at him. For the better part of the last ten minutes, both of them were actually talking about ways to break in and steal a priceless jewel from a museum. Or something. It wasn’t all that important, but Hoodlum liked shiny things and Brawler liked to make Hoodlum smile. However, they were both polite and courteous to Courier, and despite everything, they wanted to include the silent man into their conversation.

Until, Hoodlum noticed that Courier was intently staring at Swindler.

And, with only the bluster that a man on his sixth drink of the night could achieve, elbowed Brawler and said, “Gee, bro, you want to have a little fun?”

Brawler, somewhat oblivious to Hoodlum’s nature at that moment, chuckled before nodding delightedly. “We’re singin’?”

“Nah, I got a better idea.” Hoodlum leaned in close and whispered something in Brawler’s ear. 

At first, the older man looked perturbed before a brilliant smile lit up his face.

The two separated and like two predators, caged Courier between the two of them. 

Despite their having no ill intent, Courier felt his hackles rise as he smoothly set his bottle onto a nearby table. However, he stood tall and firm.

“Hey, you’re strapped for cash, Courier?”

Courier stares impassively at the blond. Hoodlum was always gasping for straws in most situations. To say that Courier was surprised that Hoodlum actually guessed right was an understatement. Usually, Hoodlum would say one thing and most people in the room—aside from Brawler—would either ignore him or call him out on his lies.

Courier did neither. 

Instead, the man subtly nodded his head. 

“I have a job tomorrow night,” Courier admitted, “but I don’t mind taking on another job before then. Why?”

Hoodlum slung an arm over Courier’s broad shoulders and began to excitedly whisper in his ear. 

* * *

This was stupid. 

So stupid. 

Courier wasn’t exactly poor, but he wasn’t exactly rolling in cash either. Furthermore, Courier may not have been the most competitive of men, but Hoodlum somehow— _ somehow _ —managed to push the right buttons that theoretically turned Courier into a pile of clay just waiting to be molded into his image. 

(Or manipulated for the sole reason of entertainment). 

So, it was with the promise of 10,000 yen, Courier casually stalked over towards Swindler. At his sudden appearance, Swindler immediately looked up from the songbook, a questioning look in her eyes. Although their relationship was somewhat warmer than it was back when they had first, Swindler couldn’t help but feel somewhat apprehensive when he approached her with what appeared to be an embarrassed expression on his face.

Swindler can’t say that she was particularly close to the man, but even she knew that he was still uncomfortable when he came close to her. His posture was tense and his movements were jerky. 

Something was about to happen, and if Swindler took in Hoodlum’s and Brawler’s terribly hidden guffaws into account, they were probably the catalyst for Courier’s discomfort.

“Outside.” Courier muttered. “Now.”

“Umm…” The young woman raised a brow and happened to catch sight of the Doctor looking at the pair of them with interest. A blush heated her cheeks, but she turned away from the older woman to save face. “I guess?”

As a united front, both of them walked towards the door of their karaoke room. Swindler happened to pass through the doorway first with Courier closing the door after them. As Swindler glanced over her shoulder to ask where outside Courier intended to go, she found herself gently steered over to a nearby wall, her back pressed flat against the vertical surface. 

And then—

Without so much as an apology, Courier slammed a palm against the wall on one side of Swindler’s head. 

Swindler looked up at Courier, only to find that he was looking down at her shoes, his face blushing a furious shade of red.

What was…

Oh.

_ Oh. _

**_Oh._ **

Swindler covered her smile with one of her gloved hands. 

“You know, for a kabedon, you’re kind of doing it wrong.”

Courier blinked. “What?”

Swindler nodded, as if whatever was running through her mind was pure and innocent. “Yeah, when you do a kabedon, you have to be more confident. Dominant, even.” Her voice lowered to a pleasant, sultry tone. “Let me show you.”

Before Courier could process what she said (he sort of short circuited when her voice abruptly dropped half an octave), she pulled him by the collar so that his face only a hair’s breadth away from her and placed the hand that wasn’t on the wall to rest on her waist. Despite the fact that Courier towered over her and he was physically imposing in most situations, he couldn’t help but feel that the tables were turned.

Whatever control he had was now gone.

Swindler was in charge now.

The woman stared him down, despite the staggering difference in heights. A part of her felt bad about doing this to him, but another part purred like a cat that was only seconds away from snagging some cream. 

“Aren’t you going to come a little closer, whisper something in my ear?”

Courier swallowed, his Adam’s apple catching Swindler’s interest.

“I… didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Good thing I did.”

At that moment, Swindler leaned forward and brushed her lips against his jaw, his cheeks, and teasingly against the corner of his lips. Such dainty gestures would not have flustered Courier—he had experience with women in the past—but the way she did it was effortless. 

It made him weak to his knees.

His head lolled forward to her shoulder, he could barely stand straight as she wrapped a comforting arm around his waist while the other caressed his face.

“Did you learn something?”

“I know what I’m doing.”

Shit, he sounded breathless. What had she done to him?

“Not enough. At least, not enough to justify the money Hoodlum is going to give you later.”

“You… you knew about the bet?”

She rolled her eyes, but flashed an exasperated smile at him. “He’s a loudmouth and you’re not known to turn down a mission worth the money.” She thought for a second before adding, “Although, it’s not like he has any money to begin with, which begs the reason why you even agreed to this stunt in the first place….”

Her wide eyed gaze looked deep into Courier’s, as if she was searching for something.

And then—

She smiled. 

“Oh… you didn’t do it for the money, did you?”

Courier pursed his lips, ready to make a retort that he was planning on extorting Hoodlum and Brawler later, but found that they were preoccupied. 

With Swindler’s plush lips. 

Once again, Courier found himself short circuiting. As his brain tried its hardest to reboot, he was only somewhat aware that his body somehow jostled and maneuvered into place. Dimly, he was conscious of the fact that this time, his body was against the wall and it was Swindler caging him in.

“Now this,” Swindler whispered hotly against his heated skin, “this is how you do a kabedon.”

Shit, Courier couldn’t help but think. This was supposed to be a joke. 

Not that he was complaining. 


End file.
